


Desire

by Tinker_Titan



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Eiji being Eiji, M/M, Rough Wall Sex, Slight OOCness, Smut, desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close friend of mine showed me a headcanon on Tumblr and I had to write a fanfic on it. It differs slightly.</p><p>Headcanon on the inside.</p><p>Eiji is used to the Desires of Ankh. Maybe. Almost. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Ankh loves rough wall sex and he loves embarrassing Eiji. So what does he do? Pushes him against a closed door and tells him to be quiet. And it’s so hard for Eiji because of the fact that he’s against the door and the idea that someone could hear him heightens his senses and he's suddenly so aware of everything and very sensitive.
> 
> Eiji’s always facing the door and has his hands on the door as his only reliable support. Ankh has both his hands on Eiji’s hips and he thrusts //hard// and Eiji can’t handle it so he grabs Ankh’s arm and tugs on him and begs him between gasps and moans and that's when ankh knows he’s won because Eiji’s given in and can’t keep quiet without Ankhs hand in his mouth.

Eiji is more than well aware of Ankh's moods by now. His desires.

Ankh has only been in his life for a few years now, so it's only normal to not be surprised by the things he want's from Eiji. Even if they seem to be ridiculous. To Eiji. To everyone. Especially Eiji.

When he comes home to find Ankh in the restaurant with an irritable look adorning his features, it's because he wants ice. When Eiji finds Ankh pouting in his bed late at night after having had a rude awakening, he knows it's because he had a dream having to do with something he'd rather not have remembered, something annoying. In those moments, Eiji sits up with Ankh in his room, doesn't really talk, but goes downstairs and grabs some Ice for Ankh to eat as he stews and calms himself over time. Those moments are nice for Eiji. For some reason or another, those moments or Ankh's irritation seem different than that of which he shows in front of others. Like a secret he can keep.

Sometimes, Ankh feels a need to turn the upstairs of the restaurant into one big sauna in the winter. Why? Because, it's too cold outside, the room he shares with Eiji is his, and Eiji can't really stop him.

That's why.

The room as a whole is a bit on the small side….. Okay, very small. But still, being a small space with a high humidity is definitely worse than being in a large space with high humidity. And of course, Ankh has to cover the place in blankets so that it's ''pleasing'' to look at.

Eiji can't figure out why that's a thing, but it is.

But, the desire that Eiji is most familiar with, is Ankh's desire  to come into an empty room, besides himself and Eiji, take Eiji and press him up against the nearest surface, and fuck the life out of the poor human.

However, in Eiji's opinion, it's not the worst fate to be dealt in the end.

* * *

"A-Ankh, Ahn! I! Mhn!" Every time that Ankh thrusts into Eiji's body, it seems to make the human tremble and shake from the pleasure. It's a little unfair that Eiji doesn't get much of a warning before being stripped of his clothes and pressed up against their bedroom door.

Ankh chuckles with a strained smirk, gripping Eiji's hips a tad bit tighter. When Ankh was able to get Eiji prepped without too much time being wasted, Eiji wasn't surprised that Ankh didn't let how (almost) umbearably tight he was stop him from moving without restraint.

Every thrust makes it harder to keep quiet, Eiji having his fist in his mouth just isn't working as he needs both hands to keep his place and have a good enough leverage.

"Someone m-might hear us! Damn it… A-Ankh!" Ankh only bites down on Eiji's left shoulder as punishment for arguing with what Ankh wants. Ankh has a desire for rough and demanding sex against their door, and he'll have it. He'll have until he tells Eiji that he's done. Which most likely won't be for a while. Admiring his work, he pulls out for a second, turns Eiji around and tugs on his thigh s to indicate that he wants the human to jump up and wrap his legs around Ankh's waist, which he does with a little hesitation, and continues where he left off. It makes Eiji melt.

"Ahn! Kami-Sama~" Ankh clicks his tongue and draws out his next thrust, grinding against

"Tch, idiot, Eiji, your Kami is right here." Eiji whines high pitched as Ankh press him further against the door, nipping his throat, bruising his hips, and moaning lowly. Eiji knows he's fighting a battle he can't ever win. He's never done so in the past, so why now? It's almost blissful, except, there's a doorknob nestling uncomfortably into his ass. The beads of sweat rolling down his body only serves to show how much his body is being worked by Ankh, the greedy bastard. He can barely even breath with his voice being caught in his throat. Choked off moans and hardly contained screams just almost not being held back. His head is tossed back against the door, lolling from side to side with just enough coherency to hear what Ankh calls him and not for the first time.

"Mine." And that title. Eiji still can't get over how whenever they have sex, Ankh will mostly just call Eiji "mine". The angry claw marks on his skin somewhat come to be like a brand to prove the point. The never relenting pushing and pulling of Ankh's own hips prove that Eiji is a warmth that Ankh deeply enjoys, and will continue to do so until he's no longer an unimaginable tight heat that's perfect for fucking.

"Tell me you like it." Ankh whispers filthily into Eiji's ear. Eiji forgets how to breath.

That's new. Ankh has never demanded something like that before. It's frightfully embarrassing. Eiji doesn't think he can. It's a little unspeakable. He buries his face in Ankh's neck, hiding his reddened faced. He knows that Ankh can feel him carefully shake his head 'no'.

He hears Ankh growl.

Ankh slows his hips and Eiji groans in disappointment, surprising even himself, grinding back down for more movement. His legs tighten around Ankh. "A-Ankh."

Ankh's lips trail the shell of Eiji's ear before nipping the lobe.

"Say it and I'll let you cum, idiot." Eiji shifts his hips, shocked by how little Ankh budges. He whines and whimpers, trying to coax the taller of the two of them. It doesn't work. Ankh scoffs.

"Tell, Mhn, you what. You have two choices. I have you worked up, E-I-J-I. One, you can say it and I'll get you off if you can get me off. Two, you can try to get us both off and move yourself on my cock. In this position, good luck. Three, three won't be pleasant." His clawed hand lets his talons dig into Eiji's skin, enough to make Eiji form tears in his eyes. The pain doesn't compare to the pleasure he could be feeling right now instead, however.

Biting his lip, Eiji makes up his mind, humiliated, but desperate.

"L-like." Apparently, he takes too long to get the rest out since Ankh roughly thrusts upward, reminding Eiji that Ankh isn't too patient of a man.

"Sometime today."

"I-I like….. It," Eiji stumbles out, embarrassment forgotten. Ankh tilts his lips to the left and his eyes take on a more mischievous glint. He slowly starts to move, drawing each thrust out with a tantalizing grind against Eiji's prostate.

"Hah, Ahn~, Ankh!" No longer caring, Eiji doesn't bother to keep his voice down.

"Idiot, tight, tight, idiot." With each word, sets a pace of delving into Eiji slowly but harder, forcing Eiji's back to keep on bumping back into the door, sure add to the plethora of bruises already forming and sure to form later. Eiji unintentionally clamps down on Ankh inside of himself.

"Damn it! Not yet!" Ankh lurches forward and hits his head against Eiji's, head butting the human, and digging his teeth into the skin on the other side of Eiji's neck that hasn't been bitten yet.

"Ankh!" The pain doesn't make him scream at the top of his lungs. The talons imbedded awkwardly into hips don't make him scream. Not even the hit to his head. But as Ankh cums, the blond thrusts inside of Eiji one last time before pausing all together and rests firmly against Eiji's prostate, the human coming undone and emptying himself between the two of their abdomens.

Left panting and exhausted, Ankh and Eiji sink down and onto  the floor, Eiji's legs unwinding themselves from around Ankh's hips. Ankh needs a minute, but eventually pulls his teeth away from Eiji's neck and licks his lips and mouth clean.

"Later. I want more, idiot."

It seems that Eiji is a simple slave to Ankh's desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've made some changes between my fic and the headcanon. Please leave some friendly comments!


End file.
